


Dirty Little Secret

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Loki is charming, Meeting Loki, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out about a secret Tom has kept from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

You walked into the home you shared with your boyfriend. You got sent home early from work because of the weather. And had stopped by the grocery to pick up some items in case you ended up snowed in, but you were still home a long time before you should have been. But you heard voices from the living room.

“Thomas I love what you’ve done with the place.” A male voice said. You stopped and listened.

“Thanks man. (Y/n) was a big help with the decorating.” He laughed. You stood there.

“I wish I could meet her.” The other man said. You heard Tom sigh.

“I know, but you can’t.” Tom said. “No one knows about you.” You were sure then that Tom was cheating on you, so you quickly walked into the living room. But you weren’t expecting what you saw.

Tom was sitting on the couch by someone. But that someone was Loki Laufeyson. And they were both sipping on tea. They looked at you with wide eyes when you walked in, and you stared back with a confused look.

“What in the world is going on?” You asked. Tom jumped up and went to you.

“(Y/n), I can explain.” He said. You heard him sigh. “Honey, this is Loki.” He explained. You started to laugh.

“Yeah, and Mark actually turns into a big, green monster when he gets mad.” You said. When you saw that neither Tom nor this “Loki” were laughing, your laughter faded.

“How do you think I got the character so perfect?” Tom asked. “I met him before Thor and he coached me.” You looked at Loki.

“So…you’re real?” You asked. He stood up and took your hand, gently kissing it.

“Thomas has spoken often and fondly about you.” He said, making you giggle. “I have looked forward to meeting you for a long time now.”

“Oh my.” You said. “Be still my beating heart.” Loki smiled at you.

“Okay, that’s enough of that.” Tom said. “(Y/n), you can’t tell anyone about what you’ve seen today.” You looked at him.

“But why?” You asked. “Do you know how many people would be so happy to know that Loki was real?”

“That’s exactly what we wish to avoid.” Loki said. “I’m just a myth and I’ve worked very hard to keep it that way. We can’t risk it changing.”

“Oh…” You said. The boys looked at each other, nodded, then looked back at you.

“But, we can’ make it worth your while.” They said. You quickly looked up at them and they both winked at you.


End file.
